Do No Evil
Do No Evil is a master quest in the Desert quest series. It involves assisting monkeys to inhabit the Kharidian Desert once again, in favour of the goddess Apmeken, while discovering more of Amascut's actions. Official description Walkthrough (Cannot be boosted) (Cannot be boosted) (82+ makes it easier) (Cannot be boosted) * Senliten must be restored to 100% - Requires Garden of Tranquillity and Creature of Fenkenstrain on top of the previously listed quest requirements * Must have led Leela to Senliten's tomb (speak to her in Draynor to accompany her. See under the first heading if you cannot find her.) |items= * Gorilla greegree (there are parts of the quest where any greegree can be used, but a gorilla greegree is required when arming the colony). * Masked earmuffs or a Slayer helmet for the first battle * Ring of charos (a) * Ava's accumulator * Any type of cat or kitten * A desert shirt, desert robe, and desert boots (desert clothes are needed for the quest and are not only for avoiding desert heat) * 10 bananas (in addition to green bananas you find and use on Ape Atoll) * 6 teak planks * 10 bolts of cloth * Spade (Can be obtained during the quest) * 3 ropes * 3 knives * Monkeyspeak amulet * M'amulet mould (Can be purchased during the quest) * Ghostspeak amulet * Runes for ancient ice magic (Excluding rush) (At least 15-30 casts; 50+ casts recommended) * At least 1,000 coins (11,000+ recommended) Recommended: * Waterskins or an enchanted water tiara to survive the desert heat. * Broomstick and Ring of slaying, or Pollnivneach tablets after Love story to replace the latter (Allows for easy teleportation to Shantay Pass and Pollnivneach respectively, and hence to other places via Magic Carpets). * Desert amulet 2 * Amulet of glory (Used for teleporting between Al Kharid and Draynor) * Good armour * Energy potions * Food * Antipoisons |kills= * 2 small scarabs (number may vary) * 10 lesser demons (level 76) * Leeuni (level 94) * Ayuni (level 94) * Eruni (level 94) | icon = Do No Evil icon.png }} Monkeys in the desert Before starting the quest, travel to Draynor Village and speak to Leela who is North-East of the bank and North of the jail. If you have started Stolen Hearts up to the point where Leela is involved, you must finish both Stolen Hearts and Diamond in the Rough before Leela will return to Draynor village. Otherwise, she will not appear in front of the jail. If both quests are completed and Leela does not appear in Draynor village, she will be in Senliten's tomb. The two of you will travel to Uzer Mastaba. Talk to Senliten and Leela. Ask the queen if there is any way you can be of service. Senliten will say yes, but first she will tell you a story of her childhood; this story is about how she once played in the great forests that once existed in the Kharidian Empire, and how a group of monkeys saved her from a jackal. Monkeys during this time were both friendly and revered creatures. However now it appears that since the lands of her empire have turned to desert, the monkeys have died out. She asks for your help in restoring the "sacred monkeys" to the land. She suggests that this is connected to the goddess Apmeken, and directs players to Jex and the Sphinx, both in Sophanem, to learn all there is to know about Apmeken, which will illuminate the importance of the desert monkey. Accumulating information ''Items required: A cat or kitten. Suggested: Pharaoh's sceptre or coins for magic carpet rides (the ring of Charos (a) reduces the price) and access to the Fairy Ring network for quick return to Uzer Mastaba (code: ).'' Go to Sophanem, ideally by using the Pharaoh's sceptre to teleport to Jalsavrah. An alternative is to use the magic carpets from Shantay Pass to get there via Pollnivneach. Talk to Jex at the wrecked temple in the north-east part of the city. Ask him about minor gods, then ask him all the questions about Apmeken. Next, go to the Sphinx with your cat, ask about minor gods, then about Apmeken. (Note: It is permissible to talk to Sphinx first and Jex second). Go back to the Pharaoh Queen, e.g., by using fairy ring code and running east. She says that although Apmeken is the most humble god, allowing her monkeys to die was a great affront to her honour. People should not be surprised that the desert is a cruel, harsh and unfriendly place when they have turned their back on the goddess of friendship. She asks players to reintroduce monkeys to the desert, not as pets, but as free creatures. The Three Wise Monkeys ''Items required: Any monkey greegree and a monkeyspeak amulet.'' ''Suggested: Runes and bananas for teleporting to Ape Atoll OR a small ninja monkey greegree after Fairy Tale III, use the Fairy Rings, 10 Coins or a monkeyspeak amulet mould, and 20-25 empty inventory spaces for holding many green bananas'' With the required items, head to Ape Atoll and speak to any of the three wise monkeys in The Temple of Marimbo. After some conversation with the monkeys, admit to them that you are really human. They will ask for proof, meaning that you will have to lead the monkey guard away from the three monkeys in order to safely show them your true form. Take some green bananas from the crate to the east of the monkeys and lay a trail from the monkey to the crate by dropping bananas on the ground at regular intervals, starting from the northwest to the southwest, southeast, then northeast in the room. There should not be more than 2 spots between bananas, counting a diagonal move as one. For example, if one banana is 3 steps northeast of another, there are only two squares directly between them, so the guard will follow the trail from one to the next. It is recommended to have 10 (or 16 for the less-efficient method) bananas in your inventory when laying the bananas. If the trail ends at any time before the guard is within sight of the crate, he will return to his original position by the monkeys. It is suggested to put the banana on the action bar, as this allows for them to be dropped quickly. It may be helpful to prepare the trail by dropping cheap objects at the right spots; this gives you something to target without having to consult the picture as you go. Objects other than bananas last the normal dropped object time, since they don't rot like the bananas. Any objects dropped won't persist after leaving the area or finishing the puzzle, so don't use expensive things. The crafting shop right outside the temple entrance has a stock of cheap objects if needed. Pay close attention to the location of other monkey guards which may eat bananas that are placed near them. The banana trail must be placed quickly, as the bananas disappear after a short time. If the bananas are dropped in sequence quickly enough, the guard will not catch up to the player. When laying the trail, keep in mind that the guard cannot see around the corners of the fire pits, and that the guard will not pick up bananas that rest on the trap door of the temple. After successfully luring the guard to the crate, talk to the three wise monkeys again. Oddly, if you reveal your human form before first talking, saying that the guard has gone, they will respond with shock but the questline will not proceed. After you remove your greegree to show them that you really are human, they urge you to quickly put it back on before you are discovered. They will then test your knowledge of Apmeken by asking you a couple of questions about her. Respond that Apmeken has a baboon head when she is in a comical mood. Next, tell them that the only place the squirrel could sit that the monkey couldn't was "on the monkey's shoulders". After you have gotten the three wise monkeys to trust you, talk to King Awowogei, who is in a building south of the temple. Convince him to start a colony. Make sure that you do not mention Apmeken to him or you will be imprisoned. He will immediately take up the idea, but insist on building one in Karamja. Persuade him that the desert would be a wiser option by telling him of the deliciousness and popularity of choc-ices. (There is no penalty for choosing the other options, and you'll just be booted back to the previous list of options after a short dialogue.) The king will get excited and commission choc-ices in the shape of a monkey (chimp ices). Note: Before leaving Ape Atoll, it is recommend that you buy a m'amulet mould for 10 coins from Hamab's crafting stall directly west of the temple as it is needed to make the chimp ice. It won't be consumed, so feel free to use one in your bank if you have it. Chimp ice deliveries ''Items required: M'amulet mould, any Monkey Greegree except zombie (since you can't run as a zombie), Monkeyspeak amulet, 1000 Coins for buying a chimp ice, more may be needed if you don't succeed the first time, Ancient Magicks spellbook active and runes for your best ice spell (water runes are needed on ape atoll, because a staff can't be equipped with a greegree). Suggested: Coins for magic carpet rides (Ring of Charos (a) makes it cheaper). Do NOT use any transportation that requires any sort of teleportation' i.e fairy rings, amulets etc.'' Make your way to Nardah. When you are ready to start the delivery, you will talk with Rokuh, the owner of the Rok's Chocs Box. Talk to him about making a "special choc-ice" in the shape of a monkey, and he'll tell you that he needs a mould to make one. Allow him to borrow the m'amulet mould, and he'll agree to make you one for 1,000 coins. You can buy more later from him for the same price. He'll eagerly hand over a chimp ice, but he'll warn you that because of its irregular shape, the magic used to keep the treat frozen is seeping out. To keep the chimp ice from melting, you'll have to periodically cast one of the Ancient Magicks ice spells on it (see the table below for more information). In order to freeze the treat, left-click on the chimp ice (the "Freeze"-option) to open an interface in the chatbox, then select an ice spell. As long as this interface is opened the ice will not melt. Note: A water staff can be equipped during the first part of the journey, but once reaching Ape Atoll you will need to equip a greegree, so water runes will also be required. You will be warned with a red message in your chatbox (similar to the messages warning you about dragonfire protection) of the status of your chimp ice. *20 seconds before melting, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice is beginning to melt." *10 seconds before melting, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice has nearly melted." *When your chimp ice melts, becoming a chocolatey goop, you will receive the message, "Your chimp ice has melted." Useful tip: It is useful to note that the timer on your chimp ice will not advance when using a bank, the world map, transportation such as carpets and eagles, and when talking to NPCs. If you run out of run energy, you can rest and pull up the world map without the ice melting. An easy way to quickly freeze your chimp ice is to assign a slot on your action bar to the chimp ice. Doing this will mean that you can quickly bring up the display to use a spell on it. If you remember the number of the spell you're using on the chimp ice interface, you can push the button assigned to chimp ice and the press the number of the spell used, essentially refreezing your chimp ice in less than a second. (eg, chimp ice assigned to slot 1, "ice blitz" spell used (no. 2), quickly pressing "1" then "2" will refreeze ice). Note however that the action bar method doesn't work while you are transformed using a greegree: use the Freeze option on the chimp ice instead. If you have access to Oo'glog for the salt-water spring, it may be helpful to use it, depending on the route taken and your agility level. Due to the volatile nature of the magic holding the chimp ice together, you are restricted to routes that don't use teleportation, commercial gnome gliders, spirit trees, or grand tree pods. In order to get to Ape Atoll, you will have to speak with Daero, Waydar, and Lumdo (three gnomes from the Monkey Madness quest). Daero can be found in the south-east corner on the first floor of the Grand Tree. Various routes can be used to get from Nardah to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Note that provided the greegree is equipped as soon as you arrive at Ape Atoll, you won't have any problems with the aggressive poisonous animals on the island. (Allowing yourself to be captured and locked up will get you a lot closer to the King, Freeze the chimp ice one last time before using your greegree and escaping should get you there with enough time) Once you reach Ape Atoll, there is a 'chocpoint' so if your chimp ice melts you may start again by returning to Ape Atoll and speaking to Lumdo there. You won't have to pay another 1,000 Coins. Note: It is currently impossible for the player to keep the chimp ice frozen when running directly from the gates to King Awowogei as a monkey. Instead, the player may hide in the tall grass around the trees and buildings after passing through the gate, quickly unequip the greegree, freeze the chimp ice while in human form, and re-equip the greegree before continuing toward the king. Jail / Balloon route This route requires having unlocked the hot air balloon route to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, which requires the completion of Enlightened Journey. The route must be unlocked from Entrana, using 3 magic logs per attempt, after which each use of the route will cost 1 magic logs. Your weight must be less than 40kg when using the balloon. #From Nardah, use the magic carpet to Shantay Pass via Pollnivneach. #Talk to Shantay, and get sent to jail, by asking him What is this place? then I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! and Deport me to Port Sarim! #From Port Sarim jail, pick the lock and run north west till reached to the Crafting Guild. #Take the hot air balloon just northwest of the guild to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and run north to the Grand Tree. #Climb to the first floor and go east to Daero and select travel. #Take the glider to Crash Island, then the boat to Ape Atoll. #Run to mahogany tree just south of large gates then cast your freezing spell once more before equipping the greegree. #Go through the gates and south east staying south of the nearest house and run east to the king. Varrock balloon route This is very similar to the route above, and has the same requirements for the use of the balloon route to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. However from Shantay pass, run north through Al Kharid to the balloon located near the Lumberyard. It's also possible to use the canoe system up the River Lum to Varrock to reduce the running distance. Taverley balloon route This is a quick route to grand tree. It has the same requirements for the use of the balloon route to the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Run up to the boat leading to Daemonheim and take the trip, once there take the boat again to Taverley and go to the balloon (with some magic logs) and take the balloon and follow the other steps after 4 above. Eagle route This route requires having completed the Eagles' Peak quest for use of the eagle transport system. #From Nardah, use the magic carpet to Pollnivneach. #Run north to the desert eagle lair located to the north of the Uzer Hunter area, and northeast of the Dominion Tower. If you haven't used this eagle before, you will need to shift the boulder blocking the entrance. #Take a rope from the spawn in the cave and use it on the eagle to travel to Eagle's Peak. #Run to the north end of the cave and go west, then out the entrance. #Run along the south fence of the stronghold to get to the Grand Tree. #Climb to the first floor and go east to Daero and select travel. #Take the glider to Crash Island, then the boat to Ape Atoll. #Run to mahogany tree just south of large gates then cast your freezing spell once more before equipping the greegree. #Go through the gates and south east staying south of the nearest house and run east to the king. Charter ships route Go to Port Sarim using the method of the Jail / Balloon route. Then using charter ships, you can travel from Port Sarim to Catherby for 250 coins with Ring of Charos (a) equipped, then run to Grand Tree, resting at the musician at the Fishing Guild on the way. Finishing up While still a monkey, talk to the king. He will eat the chimp ice and enjoy it so much that he grants you permission to set up the desert colony and supplies a barrel of monkeys to populate it. Talk again to the wise monkeys in the temple. When you ask where they want to go, they tell you to take them "between the camels humps". They jump into the barrel and you can head out. Founding the Colony ''Items required: Monkeyspeak amulet, barrel of monkeys, Ring of Charos(a), Ava's accumulator, a Spade (easily obtained during quest), and combat equipment for defeating a level 72 small scarab (weak to crush).'' ''Suggested: desert survival gear such as an enchanted water tiara or waterskins.'' The location is the camel hump-like mountain in the Kharidian Desert, southwest of the Desert Mining Camp as shown in the map to the right. The easiest way to get there is to use the Bandit Camp lodestone and run northwest through the Bandit Camp and then north and east. After you release the monkeys, the Monkey colonists and Unarmed monkey guards will make a camp of sorts and the wise monkeys will sit on some convenient rocks. Talk to the wise monkeys, and they will demand that they be given a carpet route to and from their colony, and they tell you to speak to Ali Morrisane. Go to Al Kharid and with your ring of charos equipped, talk to Ali Morrisane to the north of the lodestone. Ask him about starting a new carpet route, but he says he isn't interested since he has lost money trying to start new routes in the past. With a bit of persuasion, he will tell you that he was trying to set up a route to the pyramid north of Menaphos, but when transporting a carpet it got caught in a sandstorm. His cousin Alex the Brave barely escaped with his life and the goods were lost in the desert. The goods were kept in five large metal crates and he has heard tales of a Ava's work with undead chickens and magnets. He was intending to have her build him a device that could detect metal underground, but he doesn't have time to do it himself. You ask him if he has one of the crates handy, and he'll give you one. If you ask him to hire you for the task of recovering the crates, he'll say you'd only find the rugs and use them yourself, to which you reply "That's not a bad idea." Head to Draynor Manor, e.g., by using the Draynor Village lodestone and running north, taking the metal crate and Ava's accumulator, not equipped but in your inventory. Enter the hidden room in the west of the manor and talk to Ava about making a metal detector. She studies the crate and upgrades the device to Ava's alerter. If she doesn't then try to use the crate on Ava to get an upgrade. In addition to an upgraded range bonus and all the perks it gave before, the alerter will warn you when you're near a crate which is exactly like the one you showed her. Ava hides the crate in the grounds of the manor and asks you to find it to test the alerter. Equip the alerter and go to the south-eastern room of the manor and pick up a spade. Go outside from here and go to the fountain in the south-west corner of the grounds. Make sure you are not wearing metallic armour, or the alerter will not work. (Note: Certain hybrid armours such as the Warpriest armour will still work with the alerter. This may be because they are hybrid-type armours.) Walk from the fountain a short distance north-east and beside two trees: you will know you have stepped on the right spot when your alerter says "Bwuk!" four times in a single line. Use the spade to dig up the crate and return to Ava to tell her of the good news: she will take the crate. If you have more accumulators with you then you can now upgrade them to alerters by talking to Ava again. Return to the desert using the Bandit Camp lodestone and search for the crates in the area west of the Desert Mining Camp, north-east of the monkey camp. The approximate location of each of the crates is shown to the right, the exact location varies for each player. If you have metal armour to fight the scarab, don't equip it until finding the location, otherwise the alerter won't work. A level 50 small scarab may appear when you try to dig up the metal crates. You will have to defeat it before trying to dig up the crate again. The crates will contain one of the following: *Nothing. *An uncut sapphire and an uncut emerald. *An unnoted waterskin (4) and 5 noted waterskins (4). *An uncut ruby and an uncut diamond. *Bundle of carpets. It is recommended that you DO NOT cut any gems you receive. They can be used in the next part and will save you some money because uncut gems are much more expensive on the G.E. than the other items you'll be required to bring. Bring the carpets back to the three wise monkeys and talk to them. They will then set up carpet routes with the Shantay Pass and southern Pollnivneach. (Note: Routes related to the monkey colony are completely free, unlike Morrisane's other carpet routes. Unfortunately, using the Fast Travel option on the magic carpet operator still charges you 375 coins.) Also, Iwazaru will hand you a book, Economy building for dummies, detailing what items you'll need to build the colony. Return to a bank, gather the supplies, and proceed with the next section. The most convenient bank is probably the chest at the Shantay Pass which can be easily reached through the new carpet route. Note: If the carpets are lost, talk to Ali Morrisane with a ring of charos (a) on to get another bundle. Building the Colony Note: The Economy Building for dummies book must've been read in order to be able to start this section. Required: *Must be unnoted **6 teak planks (3000 coins at 500 coins to convert each log) **10 bolts of cloth (6,500 coins at 650 each) **1 rope (can be bought from Shantay) *Suggested to note **10 bananas **3 knives (can be bought from Shantay) **3 waterskins (4) *May be put in gem bag (although you can carry everything without one): **1 uncut sapphire **1 uncut emerald **1 uncut ruby **1 uncut diamond *May be worn, but must be brought to stock a stall with **1 pair of desert boots (the clothing can be bought from Shantay). **1 desert robe **1 desert shirt **1 monkeyspeak amulet If the following is done, then all items can be carried in one trip, without a gem bag: *Note the bananas, knives, and waterskins. *Ignore the saw and hammer because they will be in your toolbelt. Likewise for a spade. *Wear the desert clothing while carrying it so it doesn't take inventory space. The most time-efficient way to return to the colony is by using the magic carpet system or by using the Bandit Camp lodestone and running north. There is now a 'travel to monkey colony' option. To start building, remove the rubble from the four building spots. *Build the stalls in the stall plots and build the tent in the tent plot. For this you will need a hammer, a saw (a crystal saw will not work), a knife and: **6 teak planks and 6 bolts of cloth for the stalls (2 planks and 2 cloth for each stall). **4 bolts of cloth and a rope for the tent. When the stalls are built, they must be stocked with goods. You can either simply click on the stall and navigate through the interface or do following: *Use the uncut gems found earlier to make a gem stall. *Use 10 bananas to make a banana stall. *Lastly, use 3 knives, 3 waterskins (4), a pair of desert boots, a desert robe, and a desert shirt to make a general store. Arming the Colony ''Items required: Monkeyspeak amulet and Gorilla greegree (MUST be a gorilla-type greegree, others won't work). Suggested: Food for healing damage from failed pickpocketing attempts and runes and bananas for Ape Atoll teleport OR having the Ape Atoll Agility Course Fairy Ring shortcut unlocked after completion of Fairy Tale III (Code: ) together with a Small Ninja Greegree.'' After building the colony, the wise monkeys will complain that they aren't adequately protected and send you to steal 6 monkey knives from the king's guards. The wise monkeys tell you that you will need great strength to knock them out and pickpocket them, so you will need a gorilla greegree. Head back to Ape Atoll and find the building with the monkey knife fighters; it is located directly north of the Magic Stall. Receiving a monkey knife is fairly common, but it is recommended that you bring some food because the knife fighters hit somewhat hard when stunning you due to a failed pickpocketing attempt. It is helpful to note that you can pickpocket the fighters twice per knockout. If you try to pickpocket the fighters before knocking them out, you might be thrown in jail if you fail. Additionally, failing to knock out the monkeys three times in a row will also result in you being thrown in jail. After collecting all 6 knives, return to the three wise monkeys and hand the knives over. After handing the knives over, talk to the three wise monkeys again to find out they are finally done with your help. Not Over Yet... ''Items required: Monkeyspeak amulet, masked earmuffs or slayer helm, and a ghostspeak amulet. Suggested: Coins for magic carpet rides (a Ring of Charos (a) makes it cheaper) OR access to the Fairy Ring network (code: ) for transport to the Uzer Mastaba, two ropes (if you've never been to Kalphite Queen), and later combat equipment and food for defeating the three monkey bosses.'' After handing over the knives to the three wise monkeys, return to Senliten, where a cutscene will show Osman demanding that Leela return to her post in Draynor, but she will refuse. Senliten will congratulate you on what a great job you've done, but then she pauses and notes that something is wrong. She asks you to return to the colony quickly. You won't be able to use the magic carpet to get there, so use the Bandit Camp lodestone. When you arrive, you will find the colony in ruins. Investigate a corpse to make a ghost monkey appear. You won't be able to understand it unless you somehow figure out how to get the effects of both the monkeyspeak amulet and the ghostspeak amulet. Use one of the amulets on the other to combine them to make a cramulet, and then try to talk to the ghost monkey again. (You can additionally combine a camulet and a catspeak amulet with the cramulet. Note, however, that if you use an enchanted catspeak amulet it will keep its enchantment due to a update.) Wearing your newly combined amulet, the ghost monkey will tell you that three masked murderers kidnapped the three wise monkeys and massacred everyone else in the colony, although he will claim that he somehow managed to stay alive. The ghost monkey will tell you that he knows where they are keeping Iwazaru and will direct you to the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon. Note: The three bosses' magic attacks are a combination of magic and ranged. Therefore, only part of the attack can be reduced by using prayers. It is recommended to wear armour that will provide a high defence against one attack style and to pray against the other. Note: A Dwarf Multi-cannon cannot be used against any of these bosses, however after the Evolution of Combat these boss battles have become very easy at least for a player with reasonably high stats and a good weapon. Most people will not struggle with these fights. However, remember to bring the cramulet. Leeuni Leeuni is the first boss monster encountered, a creation of Amascut. She is located in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon where the Banshee Mistress was located during Smoking Kills. However, killing a mighty banshee to pass the barrier is not required this time. On passing the barrier a cut scene will play. Note, it is possible that the last cut scene from Smoking Kills plays when you pass the barrier, although Leeuni and Iwazaru are in place. In this case you will need to pass the barrier again to trigger this quest's cut scene. or slayer helm.|thumb|right]] During the fight, Leeuni can force the player's helmet off (she says "Let me see those beautiful lips!"), which can cause the player to take 100 damage from the smoke and lower their player's stats if they don't re-equip it fast enough. If the player's inventory is full Leeuni cannot remove the player's helmet, however becomes enraged and she will instantly deal 300 damage instead (this is unavoidable, and she says "Stop hiding those lips from me!"). Therefore it is highly recommended that you keep 1 item slot free and watch your inventory, so that you may quickly re-equip your helmet before the smoke can damage you and reduce your stats. If you should die, your grave appears outside of the well. This can easily be reached using a chipped house teleport tablet or a slayer ring. After defeating Leeuni, Apmeken will appear. She says that "she" plucked words from her lips and moulded them into Leeuni. She could no longer reassure the desert people, so they turned distrustful and fought with one another. You will then talk to Iwazaru, and you will automatically return with him to the colony. Speak to the ghost monkey again (the cramulet will be required) and he says that he's managed to locate Mizaru. Mizaru is being held hostage in the Kalphite Hive in a room adjacent to that of the Kalphite Queen. Leeuni map.png|Leeuni's location. Leeuni cutscene.png|This can't be good... Ayuni Note: You will need a cramulet for after the battles with Ayuni and Eruni. If you do not bring one, you will have to get one after the fight and return to rescue the monkeys, but the demons will have been defeated. Ayuni is the second boss monster encountered and can be accessed through a tunnel in the north wall of the Kalphite Queen's lair. As it is very likely that you will be attacked by the Kalphite Queen or one of the guardians, it is useful to bring an anti-poison for the trip (or better still poison-purge aura), though note that there is a glitch that can cause the unicorn stallion's healing ability to not cure your poison'. It's also necessary to bring ''two ropes to get down the tunnel entrance if you have never visited the Kalphite Queen'. You might want to turn your protect/deflect magic prayer on when near the Kalphite Queen in case she locks on to you. The cramulet will also be necessary as Mizaru will explain what is going on after you save him. You may want to get to Ayuni first and quickly exit her lair through a secret entrance; this will unlock a shortcut near the Colony for quick future access to Ayuni or, after the quest is completed, a room full of kalphites and one click away from the Queen. Like the previous battle, this one has also become very easy post-EoC. If you die, your gravestone appears outside the Kalphite Hive in the desert. If you respawn in Lumbridge, you can run back to your grave in under 2 minutes. Note that at the end of the cut scene, or if you logout while in the cavern, you may find yourself back in the Queen's lair, under attack by the guardians and possibly the Queen. You shoud reenter the tunnel as quickly as possible. After the battle, Apmeken will appear again. She will say that "she" chipped her sight from her eyes, which bore Ayuni. She could no longer watch over the desert people, so that they turned to darkness, crime and hate. Equip the Cramulet and talk to Mizaru, and he will tell you what is going on. He says how a long time ago, when he was young, there were two goddesses: Apmeken the goddess of friendship and Amascut the goddess of evil and destruction. It was said that Amascut considered Apmeken too weak and insignificant to deal with. However Apmeken was secretly working with some of the lesser deities to bring peace to the desert, and they patched the ill-feeling between Al Kharid and Menaphos. Fifty years ago, the progressive young Pharaoh of Menaphos, a worshipper of Apmeken, proposed an alliance with Al Kharid. Amascut was furious. War was her tool for destruction. She cursed the pharaoh and hunted down Apmeken. They fought in the desert, where Amascut was stronger, but unable to destroy Apmeken, so she cursed her by stealing her sight, hearing and speech. Perhaps due to the curse, or in sympathy, the desert monkeys lost their senses, explaining the disabilities of the wise monkeys. However Amascut was not yet satisfied, and forged three foul creatures from Apmeken's stolen senses: Leeuni, Ayuni and Eruni, setting them upon the monkeys. The three monkeys were able to escape by helping each other. They travelled to Karamja, where they heard about Ape Atoll and went there, presumably the only survivors of the massacre. '''Note:' It is recommended to leave the room from the hole to the east to unlock the 'backdoor' entrance so the room can be more easily accessed in the future. Talk to him again to return to the colony with him. Speak with the ghost monkey, and he will tell you that he has found the location of the last monkey, somewhere in the ruins of Uzer. Prepare for the final fight and head over to Uzer to rescue the last monkey. Note: If you die in this battle your tombstone will appear outside of the entrance, there is a case where your items will not be under your gravestone, they will instead appear on top of the spire, clicking on them will cause you to retrieve them though. Eruni Eruni is the final boss of the quest. She is located through the portal to the demonic realm where Agrith-Naar was defeated in the Shadow of the Storm quest, in the basement below the city of Uzer ruins. Unlike her sisters, Eruni will remain stationary in the centre of the room for the entire fight. Also unlike her sisters, she has no melee attack and only uses the projectile attack that deals simultaneous ranged and magic damage and hence can only be partially blocked. After EoC, this appears to be the hardest of the three boss battles, since Eruni is able to do some damage with her range/mage while you are busy dealing with the Lesser demons that she summons. When the demons are spawned, she becomes invulnerable, and the demons must be slain for her to become vulnerable again. After defeating Eruni, Apmeken will appear once again. She says that "she" crafted Eruni after stealing all sound from her ears. She could no longer hear the voices of the desert people, and she became isolated from them. Soon the desert people became deaf to each other's pleas, losing reason and mercy. Speak to Kikazaru who will return you to the monkey colony. Eruni map.png|The arena where Eruni is fought. Make use of the multiple blocking pillars to heal up and fight the demons. Ayuni fight.png|Eruni attacks with magic and ranged at the same time. The use of protect from magic makes only her ranged hit. Finishing up Once back at the colony, speak to the three wise monkeys. Mizaru will say that they always meant to return, since the desert was their real home. However life in Ape Atoll was comfortable and they had plenty of scope for mischief with the influx of half-witted gnomes. It was only the mention of Apmeken that brought them back, along with humans who would help them build a colony. With a colony they could forge alliances with the locals and arm their guards to battle Amascut's monsters. Once they were destroyed, they were sure Apmeken would be restored. Apmeken will appear and speak to you, as your deeds have restored her senses. As the three wise monkeys cannot sense her, they will think that you have gone insane. You have a short chat with Apmeken, in which she says that she will return to her duties as a goddess, and if needs be, battle Amascut herself. The camp will be rebuilt with hours of your hard labour, and you can return to Senliten to finally complete the quest. She will thank you for all that you have done, and reward you for your efforts. Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest point * * * * *New magic carpet destinations. *Cramulet and the ability to add other speaking amulets to it (camulet and catspeak amulet). *The ability to upgrade Ava's accumulator to Ava's alerter. *Ability to run chimp ice for further rewards. *Ability to pickpocket monkey knife fighters. *Access to a passageway from the desert (rockslide south of the Kalphite Hive entrance) to a new area with Kalphites. This is unlocked if you left the Ayuni room from the hole while you were in it. *Access to the Monkey colony. *Find one "free" Clue scroll (elite) with Ava's Alerter. This Clue scroll can be found in either Meiyerditch, on the Iceberg, in Isafdar or on Lunar Isle. * Hidden reward Players with level (boosts may be used) can enter (climb exit) a cavern on the cliff that makes up the south wall of the Monkey colony for (more if using bonus/double experience), and access to a secret treasure room, which contains an Apmeken mask and an ankh. Apmeken's tomb entrance.png|The entrance to the Apmeken tomb. Apmeken's tomb.png|The Apmeken tomb. Music unlocked * Monkey See, Monkey Do * Simian Scuffle Required for completing *Desert Tasks: **'Hard:' "Say It, Don't Spray It" (Along with Enakhra's Lament) **'Elite:' "Ankle Support" and "Sun Shade" (Eruni, Ayuni and Leeuni need to be killed in the dominion tower) Development team *'Developer:' Seb D *'Graphics:' Alex R, James W *'Quality Assurance:' Thomas H, Hakan S, Adam D *'QuestHelp:' David O *'Audio:' Ian T, Adam B Transcript Trivia * The quest title likely refers to a Chinese saying of "See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil, Act no evil" from the Chinese scholar Confucius. It just as well is a reference to the Three Wise Monkeys of Japanese proverb. * On the first day of release in the knowledge base, the reward spoiler was: "Iwazaru tried to mime the rewards, Kikazaru thought we were asking about 'cheeseboards', and Mizaru mistook the reward for a choc ice. Come back tomorrow when we can piece together the truth". * The names of the three bosses hint at their origins: "Lee" for lips, "Ay" for eyes, and "Er" for ear. It can be seen on their masks the sense which they possess. Leeuni has a caricature of a pair of lips on her mask, Eruni a pair of ears and Ayuni an eye. * During the chimp ice delivery, the gnome pilots will claim that soot from a karamjan volcano is making it impossible to fly. This is likely a reference to the eruption of the Icelandic volcano Eyjafjallajökull in real life, which happened approximately half a year prior to the release date. The resulting soot cloud was known for making air transport in and around Europe too dangerous for a few days. * The Monkey Guard's way of speaking (replacing random words with the word banana) might be a reference to The Smurfs. * When talking to the Wise Monkeys for the first time Mizaru is singing "Born from an egg on a mountain top. The punkiest monkey that ever popped-". These are the first two lines of the theme song of the Japanese TV show 'Monkey'. nl:Do No Evil Category:Wikia Game Guides quests